1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive device, a method for controlling the drive device, and a transport apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-155297 discloses a power supply system that supplies power to a drive device. The power supply system includes a first energy storage device, a converter that boosts the voltage of the first energy storage device and supplies the boosted voltage to the drive device, a second energy storage device connected in parallel to the converter with respect to the drive device, a diode that prevents power from being supplied from the drive device side or the first energy storage device side to the second energy storage device, and an electronic control unit (ECU). The ECU controls the converter by using either a power control mode for performing control so that the power to be supplied from the first energy storage device to the drive device is equal to the required target power or a voltage control mode for performing control so that the voltage to be applied to the drive device is equal to the target voltage.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-061369 is another example of related art.